


‘ In another life ’

by Kat_ie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After chimera ant arc, Gen, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Made this back in October, friendly reminder that this is not canon, killugon canon, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_ie/pseuds/Kat_ie
Summary: Gon doesn't survive his fight with Pitou
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	‘ In another life ’

The white haired boy stood next to the hospital bed. Looking down at a shriveled hand, tears gathered in his icy blue eyes. He hated what was in front of him. He couldn’t stand looking at the injured Gon. His heart sank; Killua felt like bursting into tears, falling to the floor and holding Gon. But he couldn’t, his family was watching everything unfold. Killua had to keep himself together- for nanikas sake.

Nanika was his only hope. The ability to heal must be infinite, right? It had to be.

‘ Hand, Hand’ nanika spoke and reached for Gons hand. Moments before nanika could activate her power, the heart monitor slowed. The entire room froze and fell into silence. All eyes in the room shifted to the monitor as it kept slowing down- until it flatlined. Killuas heart was in his throat, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe. Yet, no big reaction was shown. Nanika on the other hand started to cry. She didn’t know Gon but she knew he meant a lot to killua. Nanika looked at her older brother with tears in her eyes. ‘ Oni-Chan? ‘ 

The white haired boy ignored her. His entire world was taken away from him in just a few seconds. He looked at the limp boy before him. Killua trembled, his vision became blurry, his surroundings starting to fade.He raised his hand to his mouth and coughed out a choked sob. 

‘ We’ll meet in another life, Gon. One where you could finally apologize, and I could thank you for saving my life ‘


End file.
